


Unwelcome Surprises

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Unwelcome Surprises

Word spread quickly of Dean and Cas dating. It wasn’t like they were ashamed or hid it, either. Cas was a bit nervous at first. Not to show affection to Dean in public because they were both male. That didn’t bother him. He was nervous because of who Dean was. Dean was well known in school, and a lot of the girls in school wanted him. Cas was worried about the backlash.  
  
Dean didn’t care. Every morning before school, Dean would stop Cas and cup his cheeks. He’d smile at him, their eyes locking for a moment. Dean’s lips would meet Cas’s gently before reassuring him it would be fine. “Don’t worry.” He’d breath.

Even after the passing of the New Year, when they had been together just over 3 months, after Cas’s fears subsided, Dean kept it up. It became one of the things they both loved about their relationship- that they always knew they had each other. 

They weren’t a perfect couple, but they worked through their fights. Even if those fights were over stupid things in the middle of the hallway at school. They didn’t hide anything. They didn’t hide the flaws that their relationship had.

Jo tried to use that to her benefit. Come February, she knew that prom was coming up fast. For Valentine’s Day, she left Dean a card from a secret admirer, enjoying the look on his face. He was flattered, that was for sure. “What’s that?” Cas asked, leaning against the locker next to Dean’s.

“Card.” He shrugged, putting it back in his locker. “Seems I have a secret admirer.” Dean chuckled as he shut it. “Let them admire.” He smirked, putting his arm around Cas’s shoulders. Dean pulled him close, kissing him before they made their way towards the front doors.

She had seen Dean’s reaction and wasn’t too pleased. Jo had hoped that it would have sparked something in Dean. Sighing, she shook her head and kept planning.

Every day, Dean found something new in his locker. By Friday, Cas was getting a bit concerned. “I don’t think that they care that you’re in a relationship.” He told him.

Dean shrugged. “That’s their problem. Not mine.” He glanced at Cas. “I’m with you, that’s that. They can hit on me all they want, they can try to appeal to my dick…nothing’s gonna happen. I promise.” He grinned, smashing his lips to Cas’s. “You still hanging out this weekend?” Dean asked after he’d pulled away.

“I am. Just gotta watch the store for a bit, and I’ll be over.” Cas told him.

His hands were on Cas’s hips as he pinned him to the lockers. “I’m looking forward to it. Sammy’s gonna be at his friend’s house.” He smirked. Cas chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, I know you are, too. Let’s get you to the store.”

* * *

After Dean dropped Cas off at the bookstore, he made his way to the store to grab a few things before heading on home. Cas watched the Impala drive off before walking through the front door. “I’m here, dad.” He called out.

Chuck came out from the back and smiled. “Good day at school?”

“Dean got another thing left in his locker. That’s annoying, but other than that, yeah.” He nodded, dropping his messenger bag on the counter. “I’m spending the weekend over there this weekend while you’re out of town.” Cas reminded him.

“Yeah, I remember.” He nodded. “Be safe, kiddo!” Chuck teased him as he moved towards the front door.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad. Have a good trip!” He smiled over at him.

“Call if you need me.” Chuck waved before walking out.

* * *

Cas got to Dean’s a little after 6, looking forward to relaxing. He was there so often that he never bothered to knock anymore. Walking in, he jogged up the stairs to Dean’s room, where the music was coming from. “Hey, babe, I’m—” Cas started as he walked in, freezing. 

“ _Fuck_! Cas, wait…” Dean jumped out of bed, tripping on his jeans that were on the side of his bed. Grabbing his boxers, he pulled them on. “Wait!” He called, quickly following him down the stairs, leaving his lover in bed.

“Fuck you, Dean.” He snapped when Dean spun him around at the front door. “I can’t fucking believe you.” It felt like he’d been stabbed in the gut.

Dean’s eyes were full of sadness. “Please, just…let me get dressed, and we can talk.” His voice was soft.

Cas stared at him. “You want to talk?” He asked, actually offended by that. “You want to talk about me walking in on you fucking your ex?” His voice was harsher than Dean had ever heard it. “Why on Earth would I do that?” He asked, his blue eyes locking with Dean’s green ones.

“It didn’t mean anything. It’s just sex!” Dean’s voice was almost pleading.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, they both looked over. Cas’s jaw was tight as he watched the muscular and tattoo’d man pull on his shirt. “I’m hurt.” He smirked at Dean, acting like he had thought it was more. “That’s not what it sounded like a few minutes ago.” He chuckled, moving to stand next to him. The stocky man held out his hand. “I’m Benny. Dean failed to mention you.”

Cas looked from Benny, to Dean. “Apparently I’m no one.” He shoved Dean off and walked out the front door.

Dean had his hands on his hips, the urge to punch something growing inside him. “Fuck!”  

“Well, seein’ as he won’t be fuckin’ you anytime soon, mind if I give him a shot?” Benny chuckled.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” He ground out.

“Ouch.” He slapped Dean’s ass. “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

No one at school knew the real story of what happened. Cas never uttered a word to anyone besides Sam, who was completely on Cas’s side. Dean wasn’t his usual self, either. It was clear that he wasn’t sleeping all that well, and that things just didn’t interest him that much anymore. Sam saw how he looked at Cas, and would shake his head.

Jo did her best to cheer him up, and over the next month, it started to work. The old Dean started to come back to the surface. He still missed Cas, and refused to return Benny’s calls, but Cas wouldn’t even look at him.

Two weeks before prom, Dean caved and asked Jo to go with him. Word spread like wildfire, and it was like opening an old wound. “You’ll get over him. My brother’s an idiot.” Sam sighed one day while they ate lunch together.

“Clearly he’s moved on.” Cas rolled his eyes. “I doubt I’ll even go to prom.”

Sam smirked. “How about this? Buy your ticket, and I’ll get you a date.” Cas raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam skeptically. “I have a friend another town over. She’s cute. I think you’d like her.”

Cas shrugged. “Sure. Why not?” He agreed.


End file.
